Masks
by OGzAngel
Summary: In order to be together, Erik and Christine must leave the life they knew behind and start over. Their journey takes them to the charming and mysterious city of New Orleans. Will they find happiness at last?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Phantom of the Opera. I am just a fan.**

**Chapter 1 –** **Wide Eyed Fears**

With a heavy heart, Christine entered the little chapel of the opera house as she had done many times before. Still wearing the gown she wore to the cemetery that morning, she kneeled before the alter and began to pray. This time, however, she did not pray for her late father, but for her fallen angel. After what happened in the cemetery she knew he was lost to her forever. There was no going back now. How could there be? They could never be together now. He killed any hope that they had.

She prayed fervently, asking God to help her hate him. How desperate she must be to end this mad feeling that she held in her heart. She must be mad herself. How could she still have feelings for this insanely beautiful man?

He had fallen into the darkest place of his mind and had taken her with him. She knew it was not right to feel the way she did. Why did she? She feared him and yet she was drawn to him. He excited her. She saw the disfigured side of his face and yet it was a face she adored. His eyes held so much sadness and adoration. She could see his soul and hers as well. And his voice was like Heaven. It was magical, so powerful that it could render her helpless and take her to complete ecstasy or complete terror.

She tried to resist him, but her deep desire for him was too strong. Oh, if there was only a way to make things right. She would do anything. She did not want to let go. She wouldn't let go. She held onto the remaining shreds of hope that she had. She wished she could turn back time to happier days. Oh, how she wished with all of her broken heart. _Why?_ She asked herself. _Why did things go so wrong? _What lead them all to this moment? Deep down she knew the answer.

He was a man who never knew love or compassion. His life had been nothing but cruelty and sorrow. He was a disfigured monster, the contempt of the world, and they made him pay for it. And when love finally came to him, it drove him mad. Her poor Erik, her poor angel. Angel. That's when it all began.

In Christine he found a kindred spirit. She was alone and empty inside. He wanted to be loved, to mean something to someone. She wanted an angel of music. He saw his opportunity and he took it. In her innocent mind he thrived and devoted himself to her. He could guide and protect her and share his genius with her. He molded her into his masterpiece, his obsession. She had never been happier in her life. And now at this moment she had never felt more sorrow and pain, not since the death of her father.

She was soon brought out of her thought by the sound of someone entering the chapel. She turned to find Raoul standing in the doorway. He had a concerned look on his face, his body tired and wounded. The white shirt that he wore was soaked in blood.

She turned from him and sighed in anguish. She felt fear and remorse. He could have been killed. And it would have been her fault. She dragged him into this mess, which it now was, a horrible, tragic mess. She should have told him the truth before things went too far. She loved him, but not enough to make a future with him.

His world was different. It was a privileged and noble world, but it was a confining one as well. She grew up in an environment where life was art, where people loved and fought passionately, where expression and creativity were without limits. She would never be happy in Raoul's society. She would be told what to do and when to do it. It was the price of wealth she supposed. But it would cost her everything that money couldn't buy. She would feel like a bird in a gilded cage, never allowed to spread her wings.

Perhaps if she were in love with him it would have been worth it. It would make things more bearable. Poor Raoul. He was worthy of her love. He was a good man. But he was not Erik. There was no music when she is with him. His kisses were warm and tender, but they lacked the passion that she craved. They always left her unfulfilled and wanting more. Erik could set her a flame with just one look or just by saying her name. He could touch her in ways that Raoul never could.

She knew that he was in love with her. He proved that this morning by fighting off the man that truly meant everything to her. She felt guilt. She was frightened for Erik, fearing that the man who was her fiancé would kill him. She thought of the anger and hurt in Erik's eyes. She remembered the fury as he lashed out at Raoul, desperately trying to vanquish him from their lives. Even now as Raoul stood mere feet from her, bloodied and battered, her thoughts were only of Erik.

Raoul walked towards her with love and concern in his eyes. _What had this morning's events done to her?_ he wondered. She seemed so small and helpless kneeling on the cold floor. "Are you alright, Christine?"

She sighed and her body stiffened as she felt his hands on her shoulders. He sat next to her and gently touched her face and turned her towards him.

"I'm so sorry, Little Lotte. I know this is very painful for you. But now can you see what a dangerous man he is? What he is capable of? He must be stopped once and for all if we are ever to move on with our lives. I know you feel compassion for him. In a strange way I even feel pity for the poor devil. But he will haunt us until we're dead if we do not do something now. I need your help, Christine. Will you do this for me?"

Tears were now streaming down her face. She felt the weight of Raoul's words. She knew he was right. But she could not bring herself to surrender all hope. If she could not be with Erik, she wanted him to be spared. She could not bring herself to betray him.

"Raoul, I understand what you are saying. Do you realize what you are asking me to do? You are asking me to betray the man who has nurtured and cared for me all these years, the one who has been the inspiration for my voice, the one who made it possible for us to be reunited. I can't. Please don't ask me to do this."

"I am asking you to help me bring to justice a liar and a murderer. Everything that he has ever told you is a lie. Your whole relationship was based on a lie, Christine." He couldn't understand why she did not see that.

"I can't do it. It scares me. Please don't make me do this." She began to sob. She did not believe that everything that she shared with Erik was a lie. They were truly happy at one time. He taught her and believed in her. He comforted her in her sorrows and shared in her joys. He lived only for her. He denied her nothing.

It was true that there was so much that she did not know about him. There were things that he did not he tell her. She only knew that his life had been hell and she wanted to give him Heaven. "Please don't put me through this ordeal by fire."

Raoul looked at her with compassion. He knew it would be difficult for Christine. He knew she would refuse. But he knew he had to convince her somehow. He wouldn't press her further at the moment. Knowing this morning's events were still fresh in her mind. He would let her rest and calm down and then he would approach her once more.

"I'm sorry, dearest. I won't say anything further. You need to rest. I will walk you back to Madam Giry's room. I don't want you alone. I don't really like the idea of you staying here anymore. It is not safe."

He was very uncomfortable with Christine staying at the opera house. He didn't like the idea of her staying with Madam Giry either. He didn't think he could really trust her because of her association with the wretch. There was no telling when _he_ would attempt to see Christine again.

He wanted to make arrangements to have her stay somewhere safe, away from the opera house. And he would do so as soon as he had the chance. But he needed to speak to the managers at once to plan their next step. He needed to come up with a plan to apprehend this so called _phantom_ and he needed their cooperation. As soon as he left Christine with Madam Giry he made his way to the managers' office.

Of course upon seeing Raoul in the state he was in and not his usual pristine self was completely unnerving to already unnerved Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre. He wasted no time in telling them what had happened. He also told them that he had an idea on how to "ensnare our clever friend" as he put it. But he would need everyone's full cooperation. They of course agreed at once. They would do anything to free themselves of this madman's outrageous demands and hefty salary.

As the meeting went on they came up with a plan that would include performing the Phantom's opera, 'Don Juan Triumphant' with Christine in the lead role. This would guarantee his being in attendance. They would also have the building under lock down with a full staff of arm police officers.

They went over every detail and left nothing over looked. It was full proof. It was sure to work. And, as they hoped, by the end of the evening the nightmare would be over. Little did they know that someone else was listening to their plan and he began to make plans for his own.

Erik stood under the floorboards of the managers office carefully listening to every detail of the Viscount's so-called full proof plan. He stood there in wonder. Haven't these fools learned by now that nothing goes on in this opera house without his knowing about it? He had to give them some credit for the effort he supposed.

He knew what he had to do. But he needed to see Christine first. He needed to explain is actions. He needed to somehow make her understand. All he kept thinking about was the look in her eyes, the fear and sadness that they held. He didn't mean for things to get so out of control. But he couldn't help himself. Whenever he saw the Viscount something inside him just snapped. All he could see was that arrogant boy taking Christine away from him.

Every since that boy came into their lives everything changed. They used to be so happy. She was his angel and he was hers. Why did that boy have to come and ruin everything? Raoul was rich, handsome, and worldly. He could have had any woman he wanted. _Why did he have to want Christine, my Christine? _He thought bitterly.

Had it not been for his face, Erik could have openly courted Christine the way she deserved to be. Raoul would not have stood a chance. Had it not been for his face, Erik could have had the world in the palm of his hand and he would have gladly given it to all to her. All he dreamed and hoped for was now gone. The boy had seen to that. He just needed to see her one more time. He turned and stalked back into the dark passages of the opera house and headed for Madam Giry's room.

Christine tried to rest. She was glad that there were no rehearsals today. She was too tired and her mind was in chaos. Madam Giry left her alone to try and get some sleep. She knew she was supposed to be guarding Christine, but knew it would be useless. If Erik wanted to see Christine then nothing or no one would stop him.

Christine couldn't sleep. She thought about Erik, Raoul, and everything that had happened in her life up to this point. She thought about her childhood and the innocent friendship she shared with Raoul during those happy times by the sea. She thought about her father and everything he taught her. She remembered his promise to her. She remembered the day when his promise was finally fulfilled. The day the "angel of music" finally came to her. How happy and hopeful she was. The felt her soul come back to life. She regained something that she thought was lost and buried forever with her father. He brought music back to her and helped her achieve things she never dreamed possible. He made her spirit sore with the sound of his beautiful voice.

As time passed on she became more and more drawn to him. They shared a bond so deep that she could not imagine her life without him. He became everything to her. She fell hopelessly in love with him. It was an impossible love though. How could she ever expect an angel to share the same kind of love that she felt for him?

Then the day came that changed everything. It was the night of the gala. She sang for him and only him. _If only he could be here in flesh and blood_ she had thought at the time. At that moment she wished he could sweep her up into his arms and truly share in their triumph.

But it wasn't her angel who came to her at that moment it was Raoul. And because of that reunion, her angel decided to come out from the shadows. He came to her not as an apparition, but as the man he truly was. When she discovered that her "angel" was no angel but indeed a man, she was not as disappointed as she probably should have been. It was more like relief she felt because she realized that he was real and that maybe they could be together.

She remembered when she first saw him. He looked nothing like she had imagined. Of course, she had always expected an actual angel, complete with halo and wings. This man was very tall, handsome, and distinguished, the picture of perfection. His hair was as dark as the night. And his eyes were like ice on fire. He was breathtaking. But there was the mask. Then she knew who he really was. She remembered all the stories that she heard. She never imagined that her _angel _and the feared _phantom of the opera_ were one in the same.

But she didn't fear him at the time. He was none of the horrible things that were said about him. He was still her angel. And he took her to his world of music where he was king and he made her his queen. And she became lost in its splendor. She never imagined that darkness could be so beautiful. _Don't fear the night, Christine. God created night as well as day_. He told her.

She surrendered herself to it and her spirit soared. She felt free and wanted to know everything about this amazing man whom she loved. She wanted no secrets between them. The mask signified that. Whatever lied beneath it did not matter to her. She wanted to prove that to him. So she removed it and the dream was shattered. Her angel became a demon right before her eyes. His anger and his fury made her blood run cold.

She never heard a voice so full of rage sound so beautiful. She never saw eyes that burned with so much anger express so much of love. The anger subsided into complete despair. He had wanted to be perfect for her and now he could never be. What had she done? She was remorseful and there was nothing she could do to take it back. He was never the same after that. His love and devotion for her were without question. But he became more possessive and jealous. He was quick tempered and distrusting. She loved him but she was becoming frightened of him. All she wanted was to love him and be loved by him forever. But his pride and temper drove her away.

She ran to the security of an old and familiar friend. Raoul. He had been there for her when she was at her most vulnerable moment. Even though she loved her angel, she fled to Raoul's warm embrace. No matter how she tried to find forgetfulness in Raoul's arms, she could not. She shared a bond with Erik that could never be broken. Her heart and her soul belonged to him. Even though she was now engaged to Raoul, she would always belong to Erik.

She didn't know what to do. She could not have foreseen the consequences of her actions. In trying to deny her true feelings she only made things worse, much worse. Erik was devastated when Christine left him. In a fit of jealous rage, he killed Joseph Buquet, a scene shifter. She could not believe that he was capable of such a thing as murder. Then there were his actions at the cemetery and she didn't know what to believe anymore. _Why, Erik, why? _

**Okay let me have it. This is my first fan fic! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Chapter 2 - Stolen Moments**

Erik made his way to Madam Giry's room. He knew Christine was there. As he neared the secret panel he heard the soft sobs of his beloved and he felt a deep pain in his heart. He could bear almost anything, but the one thing he could not bear was seeing Christine cry. He was the cause of this. He lowered his head and took slow, deep breaths to try and compose himself.

Christine laid with her face buried in the pillows on the bed. She slowly sat up. She brought her hands to her face and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. She felt his presence in the room and turned to see him standing in the corner. She always knew when he was near. She was always amazed how cunning he was, but she was never surprised.

He looked magnificent as always, all clad in black. _My dark angel._

Her eyes were instinctively drawn to his. They burned deep into hers. They both said so much without uttering a word. His eyes reflected torment, anguish, and adoration. His face was full of regret and shame and he silently pleaded for her forgiveness. Her eyes reflected fear, sorrow, and anger. But these were nothing compared to the love that they held within them. Her heart ached for him. But her mind told her otherwise. She wanted to lash out at him, scream and rage, drive him away. But most of all she wanted to hold him. She had to force herself from running to him and taking him into her arms.

She turned away. It hurt too much to look upon him. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he kept them from falling.

"Oh, Christine. There is so I much want to tell you, but I cannot find the words. Please believe me when I say that I am so sorry for everything that has happened. I don't blame you if you don't want to see me or even talk to me. Everything that I have done is because of my love for you."

She turned around and looked at him with wonder. "So your blaming me for everything that has happened? It's all my fault, is that what you're saying?"

"No, NO! That's not what I mean. Oh, Christine, I can't find the words to tell you what I mean. This is so difficult to explain."

"So the great genius is at a loss for words. I find that hard to believe." She spat out at him with sarcasm. "I find anything that you say hard to believe. How can you say that you love me when all you've ever done is hurt me? How can you explain Joseph Buquet and how can you explain what you tried to do to Raoul this morning? My God, Erik! WHY! Her whole body was shaking from the sobs that overcame her.

The tears that he had suppressed now began to flow uncontrollably. He was dying inside. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss away every single tear. " Please, please stop. I can't bear to see you cry." Her sobs slowed until finally they stopped, and the only sound was the steady sound of her breath. Only when she stopped crying was he able to compose himself.

If he was ever to make his heart known to her, now was the time. For he knew he most likely would never be given another chance.

"Joseph Buquet was a threat that I had to silence before I was exposed. He knew too much. He was spreading vile stories about me and peeking too much curiosity. If anyone discovered the truth about me, I would have had no place to hide from the world. I would have been hunted down and caged like an animal and treated no better than one. I couldn't bear all those hateful eyes upon me, the laughing, the screaming, the-" He was couldn't find the words to decribe the horrors that would have falled upon him. "I couldn't go through that hell again. I don't think I would survive it. But the worst thing of all is that you would see me in all my shame."

He began to tremble. The usual grace in his voice was gone. He rambled and stammered over his words. She saw the fear in his eyes.

"Why didn't he just leave me ALONE?" He roared.

Christine just stood and listened. The look on Erik's face was one of terror. It really had nothing to do with Joseph Buquet. Joseph's death was just a result of that fear. It went much further, much deeper. He was reliving a nightmare. It unnerved her to see him in such a state. He was always the epitome of control. _What happened to him?_ She wanted to know.

"I was watching from the rafters as I always do. I think you know what happened during the performance. He came looking for me. He saw me. I had so much anger. I was angry for his meddling, I was angry for what had happened with you and the distance that it put between us, I was angry that Raoul was back in your life. Everything was going wrong and I didn't know how to fix it."

"My anger turned to rage. Everything went black. Before I knew what I was doing, Joseph Buquet was dead. I thought I had buried those impulses long ago. I tried so hard not to be that man anymore. I thought I had succeeded. Then those demons resurfaced when everything I had worked so hard for was in danger of being taken away from me. I even tried to rationalize killing him. He was nothing but a drunken, perverted cur. No one would even _miss_ him. At least that's what I told myself."

"He was not the best of men. But that didn't give you the right, Erik." She was trying to understand his reasons.

"If I could change what I've done I would. I swear I would."

"And Raoul?"

"Yes, your precious Viscount. He said bitterly.

"Are you going to try to deny what you did?"

"I cannot deny my actions of this morning. I cannot offer you an explanation because I don't really remember what happened." He turned from her not wanting her to see the shame in his face. He didn't mean for his words to sound the way they did.

She was stunned. Was he really so unfeeling? "You don't remember? Is this all the explanation I'm to expect? Oh, yes I forgot your infamous blackouts. How convenient."

She was mocking him. His anger began to rise. He was trying to bear his soul and she was mocking him. "Please don't press me on this, Christine."

"Yes, that's right. It's all about you, isn't it Erik?

She was so hurt and angry. She knew she was hurting him too. And when he was hurt he became angry and dangerous. She didn't care.

"Are you so selfish that you won't even try to help me understand? You stand there and have the nerve to say that you love me when your actions say otherwise. How dare you even mention love?" She began to cry. "Don't you even care what this is doing to me?"

And that was his undoing. He quickly turned to face her. "Do I care?" He growled. "How can you even ask me that? You're ALL I care about. You're all I think about. YOU ARE ALL I LIVE FOR!" His voice was full of anguish and the sight of her tears fueled it.

"Do you have any idea of the hell I've been through? You are an addiction that runs through my veins. Without you I shall die. I am mad for you. And I would do anything to have you love me, even just a little." His breathing increased.

Her tears stopped and she just stood in awe of raw emotion he was expressing. She was a little frightened by his passion. But she was also excited by it.

His eyes burned from the intensity of his words. And he slowly moved towards her.

"Do you know what it's like to see the one you love in love with another; to hear words of love that will _never_ be spoken to you; to see the kiss that will _never_ touch your lips; to see the embrace that will _never_ hold you?"

His heart was bleeding. He wanted her so much.

She wanted to speak but couldn't find the words.

He needed to finish what he had to say. Then he would leave her and go to his lair to die.

"It's never been about me, Christine. All I ever wanted, all I ever lived for is your happiness. I love you with all my strength. That I can love at all is a miracle. You are my miracle, my only light in this world. I was so afraid to lose you that I fought to keep you. And in doing so I lost you anyway. I hope that one day you can forgive me. You deserve the world. I wish I could have been the one to give it to you."

One single tear fell from his eye. She realized that he was saying goodbye. _He's leaving me, _she thought.

"Grant me one last request. Let me have the pleasure of hearing you sing once more. Then you won't have to worry about seeing me again. You are free." His voice was beginning to crack. He had to leave before he completely broke down. He turned and began to walk away.

Christine was moved beyond words. His words seared into her heart. No one had ever said such things, felt such things for her. She never felt this way about anyone. Unconditional love stood before her and now he was leaving her. She couldn't let him go. No matter what he had done. She couldn't let him go. _We only have this moment_, she thought.

"Erik, wait!"

He froze. The sound of his name on her voice was intoxicating. She was only making it harder.

"Are you not going to hear what I have to say? I've listen to you, now it's your turn to listen to me. You said you would deny me nothing."

Yes, he would deny her nothing. She was using his own words against him. What did he have left that she did not already shatter? He slowly turned towards her and braced himself for what was to come. He faced her but kept his eyes fixed on the floor. It hurt too damn much to look upon her.

She did not want to remember anything that happened prior to this moment. No more accusations, no more questions. There was no time for that. He bore his soul and now she would bear hers.

**Please review! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Chapter 3 – The Agony and the Ecstasy**

Christine stood before him. Determined to be heard. Her breath increased with the passion that now possessed her.

"Look at me, Erik."

He was hesitant at first then slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. All he could think of was how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. He was in agony.

"I know what it's like to feel those things that you spoke of. I know what it's like to want someone so much and have them out of you reach."

_She was talking about Raoul_, he thought.

"I could never love you even just a little, nor with my whole heart."

It was salt in his open wounds and a thousand daggers in his heart. He would have to hear her declaration of the love for that boy and her outrage and disgust for him.

_Of course you could never love a hideous creature like me, _he thought

"Because it-

_Would disgust you to think such a thing, _he thought.

"-would not_-_

_Not be possible to love me, _his mind continued

"-be good enough-

_My love, my heart, my soul are not good enough for you_, he mocked himself.

"to show you-

_Show me_-

"how much I-

how much you- 

"-love you."

HATE ME! 

There was silence. He heard her speaking. But he was so consumed in his misery that he really didn't hear her words clearly. He waited to hear those three words _I hate you_. Instead he heard the three words, _I love you_. It was Christine's voice. What cruel trick was his mind playing on him? Of course he heard her wrong. Of course she hated him.

Christine waited for him to say something, anything. He just stood there with a confused look on his face. He looked as if couldn't understand a word she said. She might as well have been speaking a foreign language.

"Erik, didn't you hear me?"

He just stood there gawking at her. He was stunned.

She slowly walked towards him. He started to tremble. Never had she seen him in such a state. He had not expected this. She had to reach him somehow, make him understand. There was no time to lose. Time was something they didn't have. She didn't want to waste one precious moment.

So she did the only thing she could do. She reached up with both hands and caressed his face. His eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted. She slowly drew his face close to hers. His breathing increase with anticipation and he let out a slight gasp as she pressed her lips to his.

Christine felt a sensation deep within her that she couldn't describe. There it was, the passion that was always missing whenever she kissed Raoul. She felt warm throughout her body. She wanted to completely lose herself in this man forever.

Erik went completely rigid. He couldn't believe what was happening. She was holding him, kissing him, loving him. It was all he ever wanted, but he was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. He had never been kissed before. The only time anyone ever touched him was beat him. No one had ever touched him out of kindness or love. Not even his mother. No one until Christine. He was afraid to move, afraid to break the moment. But he was afraid not to move, not to be able to hold her.

She broke the kiss and pulled back. She looked into his eyes and waited for him to say something, do something.

His breathing became ragged and he looked at her and just shook his head in wonder.

This was becoming unbearable. She reached for him again this time with more intensity and passion. She kissed him hard and deep. This time she got the reaction that she wanted.

Erik didn't hold back. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He returned her kiss with as much passion as she bestowed upon him. Savoring every inch of her lips, tongue, and face. He ran his hands up her back and entangled them in her hair, crushing her deeper into him. Their breath increased and became untamed gasps and moans. They were becoming consumed in their passion.

Christine broke the kiss again to catch her breath. Erik tried to catch his breath as well and gazed deep into her eyes.

"Oh, my darling Erik, please forgive me. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I've been a fool for trying to deny for so long where my heart truly belonged. I love you, Erik. I love you so much."

"Christine – I – you love? – Wha-?"

"I love you with all my soul. Say you love me. Let me hear you say it again."

He took her face in his hands and looked in her eyes. "Oh, Christine. Do you mean it? You love _me_?"

"Say it, Erik. Say you love as much as I love you." She clung to him, willing him to say it.

"Oh, my love, my all. You're everything to me. I love you. Oh, please don't let this be a dream. And if it is, then please, God, don't ever let me wake up. I love you. I love you."

He kept repeating it over and over. He was so happy that he wept. He held her close. She loved _him_. She was _his_. And he was _never_ going to let go. He was in ecstasy.

She wept with him. She was so happy, but she knew this newfound happiness was bittersweet. She knew they were on borrowed time. It wouldn't be long before they were torn apart forever.

He heard her sobs and he took he gently caressed her face as he looked into her eyes.

"What is it, my love? He said tenderly.

"Oh, Erik. I've wanted to tell you for so long how I felt. I'm so sorry that I took this long to tell you. And now that I have everything that I ever wanted, I'm going lose it forever." And she began to sob again.

He went rigid once again. He didn't understand what she meant. They just declared their love for one another. What did she mean she was going to lose everything? He was hers unconditionally. Nothing on this earth could keep him away from her.

"Christine, what are you talking about? Lose what?" He now had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh God, oh God." She was in agony.

She tried to break from his embrace, but he tightened it.

"No! He lifted her chin up so that she would look at him. "You tell me what you mean." His voice was shaky. He was scared. Did she regret what she said? Was she having second thoughts? Was she playing with his emotions?

"You said you loved me. Is this some sort of game? Are you trying to punish me?"

"Oh, no, Erik. I do love you. I swear I do."

"Then why did you say that?" He said angrily.

"Because, my love, don't you see? At this very moment a plot is being hatched for your capture. You are a wanted man, now, Erik. It will only be a matter of time before you are taken. We have so little time. Let us spend it just loving each other. Please!"

He released a slow steady breath. His heart began to beat again.

"Oh, Christine. Forgive me. I thought that you were changing your mind. This was so unexpected. I still can't believe it. It is too wonderful. Forgive me. I just don't want to lose you."

He realized that she was afraid for him. And he knew the predicament he was in. She was right. He was a wanted man. But he would never allow himself to be captured. That wasn't the problem.

He was in love and now he had that love in return. He would do anything to hold onto it. He had to think of something and fast. The Viscount was set on marrying Christine and that was something he would never let happen.

"Oh, Erik. I'm so afraid. I don't want to lose you either, but what can we do? It's so unfair. At last we are together only to find that it's too late." She began to sob again.

"No, no, please don't say that. It's not too late. I'll find a way. You know I can. I swear I will find a way."

Erik's mind was racing. He had to think of something. Yes, there had to be a way. Then an idea came to him. It was a bold move. It was extreme. Would Christine agree to it? There was no time to lose. He had know.

He lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Christine, I think I might have found a way. But I need to know what you would be willing to do for us to be together?"

She didn't know what it was that he was asking of her. She didn't want him to do anything drastic.

He saw the concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry, my dear. It's not what you think."

"I would do just about anything, Erik. But how?"

"We can go away. Far away where no one will find us."

"Oh, if only we could, if only we could."

"We can, we will. Just say the word and it shall be done." He was becoming excited about the possibilities. But he had to be certain she understood what this truly meant.

"We would be leaving the opera and Paris. Will you still go?"

She thought about it. Leave the opera, Paris? Of course they couldn't stay here. Staying here meant she would lose Erik forever. If she stayed that meant marrying the wrong man. If they left, they could be together. Of course she would go.

"Yes, as long as we're together."

"Even if that meant leaving France?"

Leave France? What was he planning? Where would they go? Did it really matter? She would be with the man she loved. Where else would she belong?

She looked deep into his eyes. "Erik, wherever you go I will go. I don't care where we go as long as we're together, my love. I've lived too long without you. I don't want to know what that feels like ever again. If we stay here we'll be parted forever and I shall die."

He crushed her to him. He kissed her deeply. She was his. He had to make it work. There was so much to plan and so little time. He had to act now.

"My love, I will make this work. I promise you. I have to leave you for now. There are many things that need to be done. I will return to you tonight. I must speak with both you and Madam Giry. It seems that I will need her help once again. Say nothing to no one. Wait for me?"

"I've waited this long, haven't I?" She said with a sad little smile.

He smiled and gently kissed her.

"But Erik, Raoul is going to return later."

Erik tensed and he frowned. He hated the idea of that boy coming to take _his_ Christine.

"I hate the idea of his coming here to be with you. I don't think I can bear it. Don't see him. I know we have to keep everything quiet so we don't raise suspicion.   
But find a way not to see him. Feign a headache or something, but do not see him, Christine. _Please_." He said desperately.

Christine understood his concern. She could never be with Raoul now. But she knew it would be a matter of time before he found out the truth. She wanted to put Erik's mind at ease.

"Of course, my love. Raoul is very understanding. I'll think of something to tell him."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He didn't want to leave her. But he needed to set his plans into action.

He reluctantly pulled himself from her embrace. If he didn't go now, he never would. He quickly turned to leave the room.

"Erik?"

He glanced over his shoulder.

"I love you."

She wanted to remove all doubt from his mind.

"And I you, more than you'll ever know."

And with that he disappeared into the shadows.

**Please review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Chapter 4 – Doubts and Self-Control**

Erik made his way back to his lair. His mind was reeling. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. He felt light headed and dizzy, like he had too much to drink. The only thing he was high on was love. He had always loved Christine and was consumed by her. It drove him to distraction. But now he felt her love in return and it was too much for him to take in.

_Did it really happen? Does Christine really love me?_ He thought.

He had dreamed about kissing her, holding her, loving her, but he never believed it would actually come true. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe it was the most beautiful dream he ever had. Maybe his obsessed mind finally pushed him over the edge and he didn't know the difference between fantasy and reality anymore. If he were to return to her, would she come to his arms and tell him that she loved him?

He was starting to have doubts. But he quickly drove them from his mind.

No, it was true. It really happened. He could still feel her kisses upon his lips and the sweet smell of her perfume still lingered on his clothes. He brought his gloved hands to his face and could still smell the scent of her hair. He closed his eyes and savored every sensation that pulsated through his body.

She loved him. He saw the look in her eyes. They reflected the same desire and passion that glowed in his. He heard her voice and the words that she spoke. She declared her love for him and wanted _his_ love in return. If she showed any fear it was the fear of losing one another. There was no chance of that happening. He would see to that. God help the soul who dared try to keep them apart.

When Erik reached his lair he went straight to his desk. He opened a small drawer and took out a key. He clutched the key tightly in his hand and made his way to his bedroom. There was a large chest that sat at the foot of his bed. He opened the chest and began to remove its contents. They were mostly sheet music, sketches, plans, and some old books on architecture and engineering.

He traced his finger along a seam at the bottom and pushed a small button. The floor of the chest lifted to reveal a secret compartment. He reached in and retrieved a black leather binder. It had the initials RLC engraved in gold. He lightly ran his fingers over the lettering as he intensely stared at the binder. It held his future in it. He didn't know exactly what that future held for him. All he knew, all that he cared about was that Christine was apart of it.

This binder held so much promise. It was a part of his life that was so different from the one he knew while living at the opera. It enabled him to use his other talents. He could know another existence because of it. But it would mean nothing without Christine. Nothing could tear him away from her. For him there was no other existence without her. But now he could share this with her. It could be their salvation.

Now he had to see the only other person who could help him set his plan in motion.

_Yes, the time has come Daroga_.

It was rare when Erik would venture out of the opera during the day. But he didn't have time to wait for night. It would not be the first time he did so. There were a few times when it was necessary.

He knew how to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. And he knew all the back ways to any destination he needed get to. He usually took the alleys where many of the undesirable citizens of Paris inhabited. If anyone noticed him, they wouldn't care. Some poor beggar might ask him for a handout or a prostitute might proposition him. He never suffered anything much worse than these. And he never really drew too much attention which was exactly they way he liked it.

Today was no different. He made his destination without incident. He entered the residence of his friend, if he could call him that, Nadir Khan. And he waited.

The master of the house entered his study. It was late in the afternoon and the room was still filled with sunlight. He did not see the figure that hid himself in the shadows.

Nadir was about to indulge himself in a good book when the figure made his presence known. Erik slowly approached from behind and looked to see what Nadir was reading. He smirked. It was a book on Persian architecture.

"I am glad to see that my gifts are not going to waste, Daroga."

Nadir jumped from his chair, sending the book skidding across the floor. For as long as Nadir had known Erik and all his tricks, he could never get used to Erik's sudden appearances.

"By Allah, Erik, don't you believe in knocking? I'm getting too old for such nonsense."

"Where is the fun in that?" He chuckled. "I'm glad to see I haven't lost my touch."

"You're going to be the death of me, my friend, one way or another."

"Maybe so, Daroga, maybe so. But not today. I have a matter of business to discuss with you."

Nadir was so surprised by Erik's presence that, at first, he didn't realize that Erik was out during the light hours of the day. It was something he did not see Erik do very often. What ever this matter of business was, it had to be important.

"It must be for you to be out at this time of day. Okay, now that you have my attention, what is this matter?"

Erik reached into his cloak and pulled the black leather binder and laid it on the desk.

Nadir looked down at it and recognized what it was at once. His eyes shot back up at Erik.

"The hour has come, Daroga"

"Erik, what are you up to? What have you done?"

"Nothing that you don't already know of."

"This does not merit what you call nothing. It must be something extraordinary to come to this."

"Yes, something extraordinary has happened." Erik said with a tone in his voice that Nadir had never heard before.

Nadir had never heard Erik's voice so calm. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Erik was always cold and stern most of the time. And when he decided to show what he called a sense of humor, it always left Nadir rather unsettled. No, Nadir didn't know what to make of it. Erik almost sounded _happy_.

"Well, what?"

"Something has happened. Something amazing and completely unbelievable."

Nadir was puzzled. He had never seen Erik in this state and it rather worried him.

"What, what has happened?" He said, becoming impatient.

"Christine, she- Erik's voice trailed off, still unable to believe is good fortune.

_Christine_. Nadir should have known this had something to do with her. _What did Erik do? Was she all right?_ Dark thoughts began to run through his head. He knew Erik was obsessed with her. He knew Erik was someone you didn't want to make into an enemy, but Allah help the one Erik fell in love with.

"What have you done?" He demanded.

"I've fallen in love, Daroga."

"Yes, yes I know that. What have you done to Mademoiselle Daae? You haven't harmed her, have you?"

Erik narrowed his eyes and glared at Nadir. "Be careful what you say, Daroga. I don't like what you are insinuating. Christine is everything to me. I would never hurt her. I'd give my life for her. _Never_ say such a thing to me again."

"I know how you are when you are _angry_, Erik. You become dark and violent and you are completely out of control of your senses."

"I told you that nothing has happened that you don't already know about. I don't have time for one of your lectures, Nadir."

Nadir knew all too well about Erik's dark moods. He has seen first hand the aftermath of Erik's rage. He was worried that Erik had another one of his episodes. If Christine was not harmed then someone else surely was. Then he remembered the young Viscount. He knew Christine had recently become engaged to him.

"What about the Viscount?"

"What about him?" He spat out.

"You know what I mean, Erik. Is he unharmed or have you done away with your rival?"

Erik smirked. "He is my rival no more. But do not alarm yourself. I regret to inform you that the _boy_ is alive and well."

Nadir was relieved to hear it. But he wondered how long he would remain so.

"Well, I see that there is no love loss between you and the Viscount. And just how long can he expect to stay that way?"

"That is up to him. As long as he stays away from what is mine he should live a long, healthy life."

"And what is it he needs to avoid to insure this?"

"_My_ Christine."

"Your Christine?"

"That is what I said."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't she engaged him? Doesn't he have the right to see her?"

"She may have been engaged at one time. But I assure that is no longer the case. She has broken the engagement and is mine now."

"Erik-

"She loves _me_, Daroga." Erik said sternly.

Nadir couldn't believe what Erik said. He believed that Erik was delusional and was now concerned more that before. Once Erik was forced to face reality, what would he do? Nadir didn't want to think about the possibilities. He had to make Erik understand somehow that this was not possible. He knew he was putting himself at risk, but it had to be done.

"Erik, I find that hard believe. After everything that has happened, what makes you think that she loves you? As hard as it may be to accept, she does not love you. She is engaged to the Viscount. She loves him."

Erik's face was becoming flushed with anger. He gritted his teeth and his breathing increased with frustration. He clenched his fists and felt an urge to reach for his lasso that was hidden in his cloak.

Nadir kept his guard up and prepared himself for what Erik might do. He had had run ins with Erik before. Nadir always found a way to reason with Erik because he never cared about anything. He never had anything to lose. Now he had and Nadir was not sure what to do to save himself this time.

Erik knew he couldn't lose control. He had to calm himself down. He took slow, deep breaths until the urge passed. He wasn't going to let Nadir get to him. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Nadir's help and had to make him understand.

"I'm going to see Christine tonight. I must speak with both her and Madam Giry. If you don't believe me then why don't you come and see for yourself. It probably is a good idea that you do. For one thing you will see that what I've said about Christine is true. And second I need you there when I explain to them the contents of this binder."

Nadir was shocked by Erik's reaction. Erik had completely kept is composure. There was no burst of angry words or insults. There was no lasso around his neck. Maybe there was something in what Erik was saying after all. Nadir thought for a moment. It might be good for him to go and see if Christine was all right and the Viscount as well. That would ease his mind. But what would happen if Erik didn't find Christine waiting for him like he hoped. Nadir didn't want to think about it, but it was unavoidable.

"Very well, I think I will. It will be good to see Antoinette again and meet this angel of yours."

"Make sure you mind what you say. She may wonder about our association. She knows nothing about my time in Persia. There are things that I don't want her to know just yet."

"Afraid she'll cut and run, is that it?" He chuckled.

"I find your sense of humor rather dull, Nadir. And I am in no mood for it. She has been through enough and I don't want to upset her."

"Erik, if she loves you as you say she does, what does it matter?"

"Not a word, am I understood?" He said angrily.

"Perfectly. Now let us make our way to your home. We can take my carriage."

Both men left Nadir's home and made their way to the opera house. Erik was anxious to get back to Christine, but he was also worried. _Will Christine be waiting for me?_ He wondered. He had to drive all these doubts from his mind. _She loves me. She loves me_. His heart kept telling him. Now, if he could just get his mind to agree.

**Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Chapter 5 – Confessions**

The day passed much unnoticed by Christine. She kept thinking about Erik and everything that happened between them. She was much to excited and restless to stay cooped up in Madam Giry's room. She decided to find some way to pass the time.

She walked along the corridors of the opera house. It was business as usual. But everything and everyone were just blurs of color and echoes of sound. Her mind was in another world. It was a world of love where only she and Erik existed.

She could still feel his arms around her and smell his cologne on her clothes. She could still feel the warmth of his kisses on her lips and her neck. She could still feel his hands caressing her. How strong and powerful they were and yet so gentle at the same time.

Her heart began to beat faster and she felt small flutters in her stomach. She felt like she was walking on air. She always felt these sensations when she thought of Erik. And they were only intensified now that she had been with him. New thoughts began to play in her mind and she smiled shyly to herself.

She couldn't wait for Erik to return to her so they could start planning their future. She wasn't sure what that future held. All she knew was that she wanted to be with Erik no matter what. Her life would be nothing without him. He was part of her and she was part of him. Without the other, neither one could exist.

She knew they were treading on dangerous ground. She was engaged to another man, a man of wealth and power who was hell bent on destroying the love of her life. She was willing to give everything up to be with that love. Could they really pull it off? At this point she did not know the answer. She had no idea what Erik was planning. She knew if anyone could plan their great escape it was Erik.

She tried not to worry. Everything would work out. She had to believe that their love would prevail.

Would this day ever end? It was late in the afternoon and soon evening would come. Oh, how she wanted Erik to return. She smiled at the thought of his return. She wanted to continue where they left off. She began to blush. It was amazing that just the thought of him could cause her to feel such intense emotions.

She was so deep in her thoughts when all of a sudden she felt a pair of arms embrace her. She was startled and a small cry escaped her lips. She was not as frightened from being surprised, as she was to see that it was Raoul who now held her. She did not expect him so soon. She didn't want him close to her. That right only belonged to Erik now. And what if he could smell Erik's cologne on her?

"Oh, Raoul, you startled me." She now felt very uncomfortable being so close to him. His arms now felt strange and foreign to her.

"Oh, Christine, I'm sorry. How foolish of me. I should have known that you would still be shaky after what happened. Which reminds me, why are you not with Madam Giry? I left you in her care. Doesn't she realize what could happen to you if you are left alone?" He was very upset by Madam Giry's carelessness.

What Raoul didn't know was that Christine never felt safer knowing that Erik was watching over her.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry if I worried you. Please don't be angry with Madam Giry. She has always taken very good care of me."

"Yes, she has done an outstanding job. That is why you have a mad man stalking you." Raoul spat out sarcastically.

"Raoul…"

"Well, you won't have to worry any longer. I am making arrangements for you to stay else where, away from the opera house."

"What?" She had not expected this.

"It won't be much longer, dearest. Perhaps a day or two."

"Raoul, no!" She was beginning to panic. She couldn't be taken away. It could ruin everything. She had to think of something, quick.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

"It's not that Raoul. It's just that…well; you know that rehearsals are starting in a few days. It will be much easier on me if I am here. It will be to inconvenient for me to travel everyday to and from the opera house."

"But…" He tried to interrupt.

"Please, Raoul, it won't be much longer, like you said. And you'll be around."

He didn't know that her words had a different meaning. It wouldn't be much longer until she was gone for good, but not with him.

"Please, Raoul." She gently pleaded with him.

He saw how much it meant to her. Though he couldn't understand why. He consented. Now she couldn't wait to see Erik. She had to tell him that Raoul was getting anxious to get her away from the opera house. And that time was of the essence. The very thought of that made her feel sick. She had to give Raoul an excuse for not seeing him tonight. She would not be lying. She really did have a headache now and all she needed to cure it was Erik.

"Raoul, if you don't mind, I think I'll return to Madam Giry's room. My headache seems to be getting worse."

"Of course, my dear. I'll escort you back."

They headed back towards the dorms. They met Madam Giry and Meg on the way.

"Oh, Christine. I've been looking for you. Good afternoon, Monsieur." Meg said. She knew that something had happened with Erik. She knew Christine might want to talk, but she didn't want to address anything if front of the Viscount.

Raoul gave a polite bow to Meg and glared at Madam Giry. She took notice and knew that he was upset with her for letting Christine out of her sight. She knew she would have to deal with him later and kept silent as her two girls talked.

"Meg, I was just heading back to your mother's room for some rest." She smiled at her. She really needed her friend right now.

"Raoul, would you mind if Meg walked me back to the room?" She hoped he wouldn't.

Raoul thought about it. He didn't want to leave her alone.

"Don't worry, Monsieur. Meg and I will be with Christine for the rest of the evening." Madam Giry said.

"I'm not so sure that is very reassuring, Madam, considering you were supposed to be watching her this afternoon, and here I find her roaming the corridors all alone."

Madam Giry glared at him. "I was never far away from her and in case you didn't notice there were plenty of people around."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Because she won't be staying here much longer."

Meg and Madam Giry were surprised at what he said. Christine knew she had to do something.

"Raoul, please. I will be fine. I just need some rest. I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Raoul was surprised by what she said. She didn't intend on seeing him later that evening. "Why?"

"It's been a very trying day, Raoul. Please understand. You'll see. I'll be feeling better by tomorrow." She hoped she would after seeing Erik and hearing what he had planned for them. It was the waiting that was driving her crazy.

He reluctantly agreed and hoped that she was right. But he did walk to ladies back to Madam's room. Meg and her mother entered the room, while Christine said good night to Raoul.

"I'm not sure I like this arrangement, Christine."

"I'll be fine." She reassured him. He had no idea how right she was.

"Everything will alright. I have come up with a plan that will end this nightmare. Soon all our troubles will be over."

Christine frowned at this bit of information. She didn't like it that Raoul was after Erik.

"Fine." She couldn't think of anything to say. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you need anything…"

"Don't worry." She smiled. "Good night."

He leaned in to give her a kiss. She turned her face and let him kiss her cheek. He was a little surprised that she did that. But he assumed she was just tired and he thought of it no more.

She didn't want to let him kiss her lips. She felt guilty for deceiving Raoul. He didn't deserve it. But she didn't see any other way.

Only after she entered to room did he leave.

* * *

Christine walked into the small parlor. Meg was helping her mother prepare tea. She looked at her troubled friend. She walked over and sat on the ottoman opposite Christine. Now was the time to talk.

"Christine, what's wrong?" Meg asked with a look of concern.

"Oh, Meg. Where do I begin? Something has happened." Christine needed to explain what happened with Erik. She needed to make her family understand that he was the one she wanted to be with, that he was the one she loved. But how? Would they understand? Would they be able to accept it? She was going to be with Erik with or without their blessing, but she wanted nothing more for them to accept him.

Madam walked into the room caring a tray with the tea.

"I need to speak to you both. It is very, very important. But before I do I need you both to promise me that you will hear me out and that you will speak to no one else about this."

They both looked at each other and then at Christine. Meg looked very concerned, but Madam was her usual reserved self.

"Christine, what has happened and why…" She was interrupted before she could finish.

"Promise me, Meg." Christine looked at her very seriously.

"Alright. I promise." Meg said. She was confused as to why Christine was acting the way she was, but she knew she had to do as her friend asked.

Christine looked to Madam Giry. "And you, maman?" She implored the woman that was like a mother to her.

Madam Giry sighed and gave a solemn nod.

"I've decided not to marry Raoul." She looked to see their reaction. Meg was clearly surprised, however, Madam Giry was not. Meg wanted to say something, but remembered to let Christine finish what she had to say.

"I can't marry him because I don't love him, at least not in that way. I'm in love with someone else."

Meg couldn't believe it. She thought that Christine truly loved Raoul. This was so unexpected.

Madam Giry was not surprised in the least. She knew exactly who it was that Christine was in love with. She always knew of the deep connection that Erik and Christine had and it was only a matter of time before they gave in to their feelings.

"Who is it, Christine?" Meg couldn't resist asking.

"I'm in love with Erik." She looked directly into their eyes.

"Christine, you can't be serious. How can you after everything he's done? Meg couldn't believe it.

"I don't expect you to understand now. All you need to know is that I love him and I want to be with him. He will be here soon. It is important that we speak to you both. Please give him a chance."

Meg was terrified. She couldn't believe that Christine wanted anything to do with this man. She was shocked when she learned that the opera ghost and Christine's _angel_ were the same being. She had hoped that her friend would be safe under the love and protection of Raoul. But she underestimated the bound that Christine had with this man, Erik. She had never met him nor had any desire to. She only caught glimpses of him and now he was coming there. The infamous phantom of the opera that she feared for as long as she could remember was coming for her friend. The more she thought about it the more worried she became.

Christine could see the apprehension in Meg's face and she tried to reassure her friend that it would be all right. Meg went into the bedroom. She needed time to herself. Christine looked to Madam Giry and waited for her to say something.

Madam stayed silent and poured the tea and handed it to her and then took one cup for herself. There was a moment of silence as they sipped their tea and then at last Madam spoke.

"What about the Viscount? When do you plan on telling him this sudden change in plans?"

"I don't know yet. I cannot do anything until I know what Erik is planning."

"Yes, I suppose that would help." She put down her cup and sat solemly with her hands crossed in her lap. She looked into Christine's eyes. "Do you really know what you're getting yourself into, my dear? Do you understand what it means to love and be loved by Erik? Do you understand what it is he wants from you?"

"I know that he is all I want. Before Erik entered my life I was lost. When my father died apart of me did too. I lost the music and nothing seemed to matter anymore. Then my angel came to me and brought me back. I knew I loved him but I had no idea that he loved me so tragically. All I know of him is time I spent with him, but there is still so much that I don't know. He won't tell me, but I see it in his eyes. He is haunted by his past. Something horrific happened to him and I don't know how to take away the pain. I would do anything for him, even bear the pain for him if I could."

Madam was moved by what Christine said. She knew about Erik's past. Would he be able to overcome it? Would it consume him and destroy his chances for happiness?

"Erik has had a very unhappy life, my dear? I understand why he has done some of things he has. I was concerned when he took interest in you. I thought he was just lonely and wanted someone to share in his love for music. You were just a child and very impressionable. Then as you grew into a young woman so did his affections for you. I had no idea that he was falling in love. I don't think _he_ even knew it at first. Love was something completely unknown to him. He had never received any kind of love. He was despised the moment he was born."

Those words drove like a dagger into Christine's heart. What kind of life had he known? Her poor Erik, her poor love. She wanted to know everything. She wanted to share in his pain. She hoped that their love for one another would help them heal for good.

"Please tell me everything you know about him. I need to know what happened to him."

Madam had a look of concern on her face. She didn't know if it was wise to divulge all of Erik's past. She felt it was Erik's place to tell her.

"Why do you want to hear things that will only make you unhappy, my dear?"

"Please, I have to know. I love him and I want to help him. Please." She pleaded.

Madam conceded. After all she was part of his past as well. Although she didn't exactly know all of Erik's secrets, she would tell Christine of the one's she did know. She began with how she first saw Erik in that horrid freak show in the gypsies' camp. How he was battered and beaten and treated no better than the lowliest of animals. How he was put on display to be mocked and despised for entertainment. How he killed his taskmaster out of desperation to escape. How she brought him to the opera house and hid him from the authorities. How he lived in its depths and hid himself from a world where he had no place in. At last she finished her story of the tragic little boy who grew up to be a genius who had so many gifts to give to a world that did not want him.

Then she fell silent. After reliving those sad memories, she was emotionally spent. All she heard were small sobs. She looked to Christine and her heart sank. The girl was heartbroken.

"Oh, my God." She said in a choking whisper. Christine never imagined something like this. It explained so much now. Why he always had that sad, scared look in his eyes. Why he killed Joseph Buquet and why he tried to kill Raoul. He never knew love or how to love. And when he found love at last he fought desperately to keep it. He would destroy anything or anyone that threatened to take it away. Who wouldn't under the same circumstances? She ached for him. How she wanted to hold him and just love him.

She looked into Madam's eyes and saw the compassion and understanding that she needed. She fled to Madam and flung herself into her arms. She sobbed with so much sorrow and Madam quietly sobbed with her.

* * *

Within the walls of the opera house, Erik and Nadir made their way to Madam Giry's room. Erik stalked through the darkness with ease, while Nadir stumbled and cursed his way through.

Erik struggled to put all doubt from his mind. He was afraid that he had imagined the whole thing and that Christine wouldn't be waiting for him.

No, he wouldn't let his mind torture him. He listened with his heart.

When they reached the entrance to the door to the room, Erik paused and listened. What he heard made his heart sink. He heard Christine crying. What happened? He wondered. What was wrong? Had she changed her mind? He had to know, but he was afraid to. He couldn't turn back now especially since Nadir stood by waiting. How he would hate it if Nadir were right.

This was maddening. He couldn't stand it anymore. He opened the door and entered the room.

**Thank you to those who have read my story. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Phantom of the Opera.**

Chapter 6 – The Binder 

Erik entered the room and saw Christine collapsed in the arms of Madam Giry. They did not hear him come in. He hated what he saw. He could never stand to see her cry. He was torn between the agony of seeing her in such a state and his fear of not knowing what caused her such sorrow. He didn't know what to do. His heart told him to go to her and comfort her, but his mind told him to walk away and accept his fate.

All he could do was stand there and watch the scene before him. He stared so intensely that Christine felt is eyes burn right through her. Her sobs gradually went silent and she slowly turned to meet them with her own. She saw her beloved standing there with that sad, scared look that she understood so well now. She immediately stood and ran to him taking him in her arms. She flung herself so desperately that he nearly fell over. He was stunned by what she did. She held onto him so fiercely as if she were afraid he would disappear if she let go. He gently held her.

"Oh, Erik. Erik, I love you so much." Then she began to cry again.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep sigh of relief. He thought he would never hear her say that to him again. He relished in the feel of her embrace and he held her tighter.

He still didn't know why she was crying. He was worried and looked to Madam Giry silently asking her what was wrong.

She sat solemnly and with tear stained cheeks she smiled and gave him a nod letting him know that everything was all right.

"Shhhh. It's all right, love. I'm here."

Erik brought his hands to her face and lifted it so he could look into her eyes. Her sobs slowly died away and she was calm.

"When I left you, you were so happy. Now I return and find you this way. It pains me to see it. Why? Have I been gone so long?" He said as his thumbs gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

She had so much she wanted to say to him. She wanted to tell him that she knew about his past and that she understood. She didn't want Erik to be angry with Madam Giry for telling her about it, but she didn't want to keep anything from him either. At this moment, it didn't matter. She was with him now and she would just love him.

"When ever you leave me, love, it is an eternity. I've been missing you most dreadfully."

"It is the same for me when I am not with you. Soon we shall never be apart again." He smiled and gently kissed her.

Nadir had witnessed everything. He couldn't believe that this sweet, beautiful angel of light willingly loved this angel of darkness. He looked at the two of them. Erik stood so tall, regal, and menacing over her small, delicate form. Yet the two seemed to mesh perfectly together. Nadir had never seen Erik's face look as it did. He was smiling, a _true_ smile. It was one of joy and happiness. He seemed so much younger. The hard lines from his scowl disappeared. His eyes no longer had the colors of a storm raging in them, but were rather like pools of peace and tranquility. Nadir looked at Erik gently caressing Christine's face with his hands, the same hands that had violently taken the lives of many. And Christine did not have the look of fear or confusion. Her face glowed with love, devotion, and understanding. In her arms there was warmth and acceptance. Nadir was witnessing a miracle. Erik was in love and that love was returned. It was something that Nadir thought would never happen.

Erik and Christine were oblivious to the fact that Nadir and Madam Giry were in the room. All they saw was each other. That is all that mattered.

Nadir looked to Madam Giry. He wondered if she thought the same thing he did. She gave him a smile and a nod of acknowledgment. He hated to break up such a tender moment, but there were important matters that could not wait.

"Ah hum, Erik? Nadir interrupted.

Erik glanced over to him. Nadir thought Erik would be angry or have some sign of vindication in his expression. But his face showed nothing but relief that he had not lost his love, as he had feared.

Nadir held up the black binder. Erik stared at it and nodded. Then he turned back to Christine.

"My love, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This gentleman is Nadir Khan."

Christine looked at the exotic man and recognized him. "Yes, I've seen you before. You are the one they call the Persian. It is a pleasure to meet you, monsieur."

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine, mademoiselle. Erik told me how beautiful you are, but his words did not do you justice." He took her hand and gave it a light kiss. She blushed at his compliment while Erik glared at him.

"And, of course, you remember Antoinette, Nadir." He said abruptly, wanting to stop Nadir's flirting.

"Of course. My dear Antoinette, it's good to see you. How are you?" He gently took her hand and smiled with delight. He was truly glad to see his friend again.

"Very well, monsieur. Thank you. It is good to see you as well."

"And how is your lovely daughter Meg?"

"She is very well. She is in the next room. I will go call her. Excuse me."

Christine was intrigued by Nadir. She had seen him a few times after performances and didn't think much of it at the time. She had no idea he was there most likely to see Erik. As far as she knew the only friend Erik had was Madam Giry and she only just found out about the history of their relationship.

Madam Giry's absence was longer that expected. Poor Meg was truly frightened to meet Erik face to face. This left a perfect opportunity for Christine to get more acquainted with Nadir.

"Monsieur Khan, where are you from?"

"I am from the city of Mazandera in Persia."

"How wonderful. I've always wanted to go to Persia. Is it very beautiful?"

"Yes, mademoiselle. It is one of the most beautiful places in the world. Perhaps Erik will take you there one day."

Erik narrowed his eyes and silently warned his friend to watch what he said. Nadir not wanting to anger Erik casually changed the subject.

At last Madam returned with Meg. The poor girl looked like she was going to her execution. Madam introduced her to Nadir first and then to Erik.

"Meg, this is Erik."

The girl was frozen. She just stared at him. Erik expected her reaction but it still made him feel uneasy. There was no time for this. He had to do something.

"Hello, Meg. My how you have grown and pretty too."

Meg just stared not knowing what to say.

"Meg, when a gentleman pays you a compliment it is only proper to thank him." Madam said trying to coax her daughter out of her fear.

"Th-thank you, m-monsieur." She said stumbling over her words.

"It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of speaking to you. The last time we spoke was on your third birthday. I remember how delighted you were with my gift to you. Do you still have Gigi or have you long forgotten her?"

"Gigi? Y-_you_ gave me Gigi?" Meg remembered how much she cherished that doll. It was her constant companion for years. She loved it so much that she couldn't bear to part with it as she outgrew it. Meg had always thought that her mother gave it to her. Now she knew that one of her most precious possessions was given to her by the opera ghost himself. Somehow, that didn't seem bother her.

"You were too young to remember, but I never forgot." Erik truly did not want her to fear him. Ever since Meg was born, he watched over her and her mother making sure they were well taken care of.

Madam Giry was relieved to see some of the apprehension fade from her daughter's face. She hoped that Meg would over come her fears and see Erik not as a ghost, but as a man.

"I'm sorry, monsieur. I don't remember, but I want to thank you for my gift." Meg said timidly. She was still afraid of Erik, but was willing to give him a chance.

"You're welcome, my dear."

Christine smiled and embraced her friend.

"Now that we are all present, I think we should discuss just why we are all here." Nadir said.

"Yes. Well, as you all know by now, Christine and I are together. I can't find the words to express my happiness. I assure you, she will be the happiest of women." He looked straight into Madam Giry's eyes to reassure her that he meant every word. "But there are many obstacles that stand in our way. I know my actions of late have been to blame and I accept that. Now it is up to me to come up with a solution."

They all sat silently and listened. Christine wondered what plan he came up with.

"You are all aware of what my life has been here at the opera house. You all know of the things I've done or have been accused of doing. I've lived as a shadow here for many years, if you can call that living. I am not a ghost or a phantom or an angel. I am a man. And I want to live as any other man. You see this lovely lady here? She has given me the opportunity to do so. At last I have all that I ever desired waiting by my side. But I am in danger of having it all taken away. As we speak, a plot for my capture is in effect. _I cannot let that happen._"

"Of course, we will do what we can to help you, Erik." Madam said.

Erik had never depended on help from anyone. He never cared about the consequences of his action or showed any concern for his own well-being. But now he had something too precious to lose.

"Christine and I cannot be together in peace if we stay here. Do you understand what I'm saying, Antoinette?"

"You are saying you will be leaving us." She suspected as much.

"Yes."

"Oh, Christine!" Meg gasped at the thought of her friend, who was more like a sister, leaving.

"When?" Madam asked.

"On the night that my opera is performed. I want to leave immediately after."

"Oh, Christine, I don't want you to go. Please don't leave!" Meg began to cry.

"It will be alright, Meg. It won't be forever." Christine tried to console her friend, but she was uncertain of just how long she would be gone from them.

"Where do you plan on going, Erik?" Madam wanted to know exactly where they would go where they would be safe.

"Nadir." Erik held out his hand and took the leather binder that Nadir had been holding.

"We are going to America, to New Orleans to be exact."

"New Orleans? Oh, Erik that is so far." Christine was shocked.

"Oh, that's on the other side of the world. I will never see you again." Cried Meg.

Christine embraced her friend as she tried to fight her own tears.

Erik knew this would be difficult for Christine to hear.

"I don't understand Erik, why New Orleans?" Madam couldn't imagine what waited for them there.

"I have my business there."

"Your business?"

"Yes. Other than Christine it is a part of my life that I am happy with. Everything that I own is held in within this binder."

He handed it to Madam and bid her to open it. She looked at the gold letters RLC and then opened it. She was curious by what she saw. It was filled with documents, contracts, statements, bank accounts, bonds, and deeds. She saw the name _Renoir & LaSalle Contracting Co. _She also saw the last bank statement and gasped.

"Oh, my." She understood now how Erik had always managed to afford his expensive tastes and support her and Meg as well.

"As you can see, Antoinette, business has been very good. I promise you that Christine will have the best of everything."

"I don't doubt that, Erik. I don't understand. How long have you had all this?"

"For about five years now. As you know I have been receiving a generous salary here at the opera. A few years ago Nadir introduced me to a gentleman by the name of John LaSalle. He was looking for an investor to help him start up a contracting company. At the time, the Americans were at war with each other. There was much devastation and destruction. Mr. LaSalle thought it was a good business venture with all the reconstruction that would be needed. After meeting with him and hearing is propositions, I thought it was a good investment also. So I went into a partnership with him. I am known as Erik Renoir."

_Erik Renoir, how wonderful that sounds_, thought Christine.

"But Erik, how are you able to do this with Mr. LaSalle being in America and your being here?" Christine was still trying to absorb all this sudden information.

"Nadir goes there on my behalf. I give him all my instructions of what I want done and he enforces them for me. Mr. LaSalle understands my unusual circumstances. I supply him with all the technical and financial resources and he handles all the clientele, public relations and the daily run of the company."

"It is turning into quite a venture. I am amazed at what you have been able to accomplish in so short a time, Erik. John has done an excellent job managing everything. He will be very happy to know that you will be joining him soon. He has always kept your office waiting for you. And what a beautiful office it is."

_My office_, Erik thought to himself. Until now, he never picture himself any where except in his lair or in a grave.

"And Rose Hill?" Erik asked with anticipation.

"Rose Hill is the jewel of the neighborhood, Erik. I have never seen a more beautiful estate. Your orders were followed down to the last letter. You will be very pleased with it."

Two years prior, Nadir informed Erik that there was large property up for auction. The previous owners had lost everything because of the war and needed to sell off whatever they had to pay off their debts. Having no real need for a house, he purchased it anyway. Nadir returned with the original plans of the house from the previous owners and Erik made modifications of what he wanted changed. He gave Nadir all his instructions on what he wanted done. John took charge all the renovations.

"Well, we shall see. Very good, Nadir."

Erik looked at Christine. She was looking at the all the documents in the binder. Page after page her face grew more astonished. She now realized that Erik was a very successful _and_ wealthy man. She was confused as to why he didn't go to America long ago where he could have had a chance at a better life.

"Erik?"

"Yes, mon ange."

"I don't understand. If you had all this, why didn't you leave long ago? You could have been so much better off."

He looked straight into her eyes as if she had to ask. "I couldn't leave because then I would have been away from you."

He went to her and kneeled so that he was face to face with her.

"Oh, Christine, I am nothing without you. All this doesn't mean a thing if I don't have you. As long as you love me and are apart of my life I am whole. I can do anything. At last I have something that I can be proud to share with you."

"Oh, Erik, you have already given me something more precious than any of this." She took his face in her hands. "You have given me your heart and that's all I have ever wanted."

He took and hands and kissed her palms.

"I love you. I know this move will not be easy for either of us. Are you sure you want to do this? Because if you want to stay, then we'll stay."

"We can't stay. They will always be looking for you and I couldn't bear it if you were taken from me." She looked to Madam Giry and Meg. "I love you and I will miss you, but I can not live without him."

Erik knew how much Madam Giry and Meg meant to Christine. They were the only family she had. Madam Giry was the only friend besides Nadir that he had. She had helped him all these years and he would miss her as well. He knew how much it would hurt Christine to be separated from them. He didn't see why they had to be separated at all. He had the means to take care of them all. He wanted Christine to be happy and he knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This chapter didn't come out exactly like I wanted. I wanted to get a feel for all the characters as they came together.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Chapter 7 – Plans and Strategies**

Erik hated to see Christine so unhappy about leaving the only family she had left. He knew she couldn't leave them behind and he had always taken care of them. There was no reason why they shouldn't come with them.

He looked at Madam Giry intensely. She looked at him curiously like she knew he was plotting something on the spot.

"Antoinette, I have a proposition for you."

She sat silently and waited for him to continue.

"I want to you and Meg to come with us."

"What?" She wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Go with you and Christine!" Meg squealed.

"Oh, Erik, could they?" Christine said.

"Of course. Christine is unhappy about leaving you two and I can not have that."

"But Erik, we just can't leave everything behind. What about the opera?"

"You know as well as I do that once I leave, the opera will be no more. These fools can't function without me. I have been running this place for years."

Even thought Erik sounded rather arrogant in his declaration, she knew he was right. He was the genius behind the opera's success and with him gone there would be nothing left worth staying for.

"I suppose you have a point there, Erik." She agreed.

"There is another reason you might want to consider my offer, Antoinette. You realize that once Christine and I are gone, the Viscount with stop at nothing to find us. He will start with the one person who knows me best. He will come to you. If he suspects that you know anything as to where we might be, he might have you arrested for helping me escape."

He regretted putting her in such a predicament, but if he wanted to have a chance at a life with Christine, he had no choice.

"I understand." Madam Giry said solemnly.

"Oh, maman. Could you really be arrested?" Meg was terrified at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Antoinette. I never intended to put you in such a position."

"No need to apologize, Erik. I knew what I was getting into long ago. I have no regrets."

"I urge to take my offer. You and Meg will want for nothing. I will take care of everything."

"You always have." Madam said.

"Also, you realize that Christine and I aren't married…_yet_. That is something I hope to correct once we arrive in New Orleans. That means that she will need a chaperone. I will not have her reputation compromised. I would be very pleased if you would come with us."

"Oh, please maman say yes!"

Madam Giry knew Erik was right. After all Erik and Christine had been a big part of her life. She knew she would miss them terribly once they were gone.

"Of course Christine will need an escort. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks of these things. You know very well Erik Renoir that you could not get by without me. Good, it's settled then. Now, what do you have in mind to set this all in motion." Madam Giry was touched by Erik's offer and she tried her best to hide her emotions.

"Oh, Christine, now we are going to be together forever." Meg squealed with delight as she embraced Christine and then went to embrace her mother.

"Oh, Erik, thank you, my love." She kissed and embraced him.

Erik was elated to see Christine so happy. And he was relieved that Madam Giry and Meg were coming as well. He didn't like the idea of them staying behind and risking prosecution. But most of all he was happy that his friends were coming with them. _Friends. No more like family. How strange_, he thought. He never imagined that he would consider anyone in either one of these regards.

"Erik, we had better get started. Time is of the essence." Nadir said.

"Yes, of course." He collected his thoughts. "Listen well, all of you. I need everyone's full cooperation in order for this to work. My opera is set to perform soon as I have instructed. You are all to take part in it as you would any other production. Christine will sing the lead, of course. Rehearsals will go according to my instructions. However, instead of Piangi playing the role of Don Juan, I will be taking his place."

"What? Oh, Erik, you can't. They'll see you and capture you." Christine was concerned. She couldn't believe that Erik would put himself at risk.

"I am aware of the Viscount's plan and that there will be armed police in the theater. I know where they will be positioned. They will not be able to get to me during the performance. And they will not fire their weapons as long as you are within range, my dear. I am sure the Viscount has to good sense not to put you at risk. By the time anyone realizes what is going on, it will be too late."

"How do you that they will not stop the performance and arrest you on the spot?" Madam asked.

"The theater will be full to capacity. They will not want to start a panic and risk a disaster. They will want to do this as quickly and quietly as possible."

"But when the performance is over, how will we leave the stage without being apprehended?" Christine asked forgetting to whom she was asking.

"My dear, do you forget that I can come and go as I please without detection? I have something specially planned for our escape. They will not suspect a thing."

Christine blushed. She forgot that Erik a master of deception. She just prayed that all went according to his plan and that no one was hurt.

Erik continued to layout his plan to them all.

"Antoinette, make sure that you and Meg pack only what you need for the trip. There is no time to pack everything. I need you to do the same, my love. We must make this as easy as possible. Make sure to be discreet. We cannot raise suspicion. Is that understood?" He looked at all three ladies. He had no doubt of Madam Giry and Christine, but he had his doubts about Meg. He knew she was still frightened of him and he wasn't sure if she would be able to be discreet. "Is that understood, little Meg?"

She looked with wide eyes straight into his. "Y-yes, Monsieur."

"I know this is all new to you, Meg. Do not fear me. You have my word that I will never do anything to hurt you."

She looked timidly into his eyes and gave him a sad little smile. She was trying.

He went into detail what he expected them to do during the performance, where they were to be stationed, and where they were to go when he gave them the signal.

"As soon as Christine and I ascend to the top of the bridge, Antoinette and Meg will make their exit. Go to Christine's dressing room and go through the mirror. I have deactivated all the traps so you will have nothing to worry about. Exit the opera house on the Rue Scribe side. There will be a carriage waiting with all your belongings. Christine and I will not be far behind. Once we are all together, we will depart for Nadir's home. Nadir, you know what to do."

"Yes, Erik. I will be waiting for you. I will give Darius your instructions. He will not fail you."

"See that he doesn't. We cannot afford any mistakes."

"Well, gentlemen, it is getting late. Erik, if there is nothing else…" Madam said.

"There is one more thing, Antoinette, but I wish to be alone with Christine to discuss it."

"Erik, can't this wait until tomorrow? It is late and Christine needs her rest."

"No, it is very important that I speak to her now. As Nadir said, time is of the essence. _It cannot wait_." He said in a tone that let Madam know that he would not take no for an answer. She knew there was point in arguing, so she consented.

Erik took Christine by the hand.

"I will not keep her out late. Do not worry. I will keep her safe."

"I have no doubt of that, Erik"

With that, they left to room by way of the secret passage. They made their way up through the dark passages of the opera house until they reached the rooftop. Christine thought he might want to go to his lair.

"Erik, wouldn't it more comfortable in your home?"

"No, my love. I will never take you there again. No more darkness. I am leaving that behind."

"Yes, only brighter days ahead of us now, my love."

He took her in his arms and kissed passionately. How ironic it was for him to be standing with her in his arms on the very spot where he witnesses the most painful moment of his life, when he saw Christine and Raoul tenderly confess their love for one another. It was something he did not want to remember and he hoped to exercise that demon from his mind with what he was about to do.

"Beloved, you do not know how happy you have made me. Happiness is something that has eluded me all my life. You have given me all that I ever wanted. You have given me love and hope, hope to live a normal life like any other man."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She knew how fragile his heart was. And it pained her to know how tragic his life had been. And to see such happiness in his eyes made her heart break.

"I cannot imagine my life without you. All that I have to give is yours and yours alone. I want to share my life with you, Christine."

He dropped to one knee and looked up into her eyes. She stood and looked into his eyes with surprise and anticipation.

"You are my light, my love, my soul. Christine Daae, will you marry me?"

He held his breath, hoping with all his heart that she would say yes, but still fearing her rejection. But his fears were put to rest.

She cried tear of complete happiness. "Yes! Oh, yes Erik. I will marry you!"

"You will?" He looked at her, still unable to believe what he heard.

"Yes. Oh, how I love you so."

"Oh, my love." He picked up in his arms and he held her tightly as tears streamed down his face. "I swear I will do everything in power to make you happy. Oh, Christine, I love you so much, too much I think."

"You already make me happy. Never forget that I love you and I always will."

"If I could take the brightest star from the heavens and fashion it into a ring for you, I would. But I guess this will have to do instead."

He lifted her left hand up to his lips and kissed it. There she saw the most beautiful ring on her ring finger. It was a princess cut diamond centered on a band of white gold. She didn't realize that she had it on. Erik never ceased to amaze her.

"Oh, Erik."

"Do you like it, my love?"

"Oh, Erik, I adore it. I have never seen anything more beautiful than your engagement ring on my finger."

"I have never seen anything more beautiful than my future bride. My eyes have never seen more beauty than what they see in you. If I could marry right now where we stand I would."

"When can we marry?"

"As soon as we arrive in New Orleans, I'm afraid. I do not want to start our life together in haste. I want to do this right and give you the wedding you deserve."

"Oh, Erik, as long as we're together it doesn't matter."

"It won't be that long of an engagement. I promise as soon as we arrive, I will make all the arrangements. I promise you won't regret the wait."

Erik would do anything to marry Christine as soon as he could. But he didn't want to marry her while they were on the run. And he didn't want to spend his first night making love to her in some seedy inn or on board the ship that was taking them to their new life. He wanted to their first time to be in _their home_, where he hoped to start a family with her. Christine filled the empty void that was his heart and he had nothing but hope for their future.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you, it is late. I must take you back. You must get your rest for rehearsals will begin soon."

They descended the rooftop. It would be the last time they would do so. That painful memory of Christine and Raoul was vanquished forever. Now he would hold the beautiful memory of their betrothal in his heart for the rest of his life.

He returned her to Madam Giry's room.

"Goodnight, my love. Dream sweet dreams of me." Christine caressed his handsome cheek and gently kissed him.

"I no longer need to dream of you. They have all come true. I love you so much." He kissed her more intensely. It was a promise of things to come. They were so consumed with one another that they did not hear Madam Giry enter the room. She had been waiting up for Christine.

"Christine, my dear, it is late. Erik, I don't think I have to remind you that a gentleman does not take liberties with a lady when they are not married or engaged."

"No, you do need to remind me. That will not be a problem now or ever."

Madam looked at the two of them curiously.

"I have asked Christine to marry me and she has accepted. So you see we are engaged and I was just kissing my fiancée."

Madam suspected as much. She knew Erik would never asked Christine to go away with him without making her his wife. He would never compromise her reputation that way. She smiled and went to embrace Christine who was beaming with happiness. Then she went to Erik and embraced him. He tensed. For as long as he had known her, she never embraced him and he never let her get close enough to do so. Christine was the only one who ever touched him out of love and kindness. But he felt sisterly warmth from Madam Giry. It was something that was not unwelcome.

"Congratulations to you both. I am very happy for you. I had always hoped that you would find love, Erik. And I had hoped that you would find happiness again, Christine. I am glad that you two have found it in each other."

Christine and Erik hesitantly said good night. Erik went back to his lair. It did not feel the same. It felt to strange for him to be there now. It seemed like another lifetime, a lifetime that we wanted to forget. Several levels above him slept his angel, his love. It would not be long before he would join her. He would have to learn to live in the world of men again. It was something he had to do for Christine and for himself.

**Thank you. Please review. This chapter did not come out like I wanted it to. Any feedback would be appreciated**.


End file.
